


casual affair

by emilyprentits



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Choking, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kinky, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprentits/pseuds/emilyprentits
Summary: you seek out the woman who you’ve never stopped wanting. one night will never be enough.no will, no kids. doesn’t fall anywhere in the timeline, completely au. and jj smokes in this for some reason
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 48





	casual affair

‘break involuntary ties  
a secret so the spies  
could never find us out’

you tell yourself you’re going over there because you’re lonely. 

this isn’t a lie, when you look at it properly. you ARE lonely, sure. but you tell yourself that you’re going to see your colleague because you don’t want to spend another night alone in the empty apartment. the apartment isn’t empty, anyway. you have your silly little black cat who has became your true companion on the nights where you’re not recklessly bringing girls home who you meet in bars. never again, you tell yourself, as you tangle your hand into that of another woman and bring her home, coming undone under the same fingers that made you feel safe just over an hour ago. you always do it again. 

tonight, though, you hope for it to be different. you’re not going over there for a quick fuck, you’re going there because of who it is, and you’re hoping more than anything that she’ll let you in. she’s the woman you’ve been in love with for as long as you can remember, since you saw her peering blue eyes through the office doorway. you recall the many stolen glances and the many moments you’d stand and mentally undress her. you always told yourself that if you couldn’t have her then you’d just imagine the possibilities of how things could be if you did. the ‘what if’s’ and ‘if only’s’ constantly play on your mind when it comes to her. thoughts you’re sick of mulling over. and you decide to change this. 

you climb into your car after bidding farewell to your cat. he doesn’t care, why would he considering he’s a cat? you sit in the driver’s seat and feel drunk. not from alcohol because tonight is the one night you decided not to drink, but because you’re so nervous and intrigued all in the same breath. you sigh anxiously before pulling out from your apartment. 

it’s a late summer evening, so when you leave at 8pm, the sun is only just setting. the pink and orange hues cast the city in a soft warm glow, and you feel so lucky to live in a place as beautiful as this. despite all of the turmoil and suffering of your job, there are still silver linings. meeting her was one of these. 

you don’t know how this encounter will go, and this just heightens your worry. 

when you pull up outside of her house, you’re filled with fear of rejection. you also realise, however, that the worst she can do is not reciprocate your feelings. maybe the not knowing whether she’s interested too is what fuels you, what keeps you coming back even though nothing has inherently happened between the two of you. all there is between you and what you want now is your car door and her front door. 

you decide it’s a case of now or never, and you exit the car and walk towards the large house. you always found it weird how her house was this big when she lives alone, but maybe she just enjoys space. 

you knock the front door and seconds later, she is there. and she looks breathtaking. her long, ashy blonde waves are cascading over her shoulders and framing her face intricately. she’s wearing a sweater you lent her months ago when she spilled wine down her shirt. it’s oversized on her, and it covers the short shorts she’s wearing underneath. you inhale deeply at the sight - she looks beautiful and all you want to do is drink in and touch and kiss every small bit of exposed skin. you want to make her yours, to mark her as yours. you don’t feel overdressed in her presence either, which is good - the short denim shorts, white tank top and oversized men’s button up shirt almost exactly mirror what the blonde is wearing. and for a second, you could’ve swore you saw her eye-fucking you as she drags her eyes up and down your form. 

“jj,” you breathe, having to drag your eyes away from her perfectly toned body. “i need to talk to you.” worry flashes across the younger woman’s features for a second but she stares back at you, nodding. 

“come in then!” her faltering demeanour has now been replaced with her light, bubbly and loving personality. she steps away from the door and moves into the lounge area, which you follow her to after you close and lock the front door. when you walk in you see her already walking back from the kitchen with a bottle of scotch and two glasses, each with a few ice cubes in. you take a glass and the bottle off of her, graciously pouring yourself a drink once you’ve sat down. when you stepped into the house you noticed she already smelled of alcohol, notable from the empty wine glass and half empty wine bottle on the coffee table in the centre of the room. one thing that surprises you is that she walks out of the kitchen again, this time with a box of cigarettes and an ashtray which she sets down on the table. just when you thought jennifer jareau couldn’t get anymore attractive, you find out she fucking smokes. 

you can’t seem to tear your eyes off her as she reaches from her seat to get the box of cigarettes, pulling one out and offering you one. gratefully, you accept and place the cigarette between your lips before retrieving a lighter from in the top pocket of the button up shirt you have on. your mind goes completely blank after you’ve sparked the cigarette and taken the first drag of it. all you can think about is the woman sitting beside you. you exhale the smoke that is in your mouth, watching the grey tint coat the room. you both sit in silence and smoke, until jj looks at you with her eyes dilated. 

“have you ever been with a woman, prentiss?”

you feel your mouth go bone dry and you’re lost for fucking words. why would she ask that, of all things? 

“you’re drunk, jj,” is all you say to her in response. you want to tell her yes, but you don’t know her intentions. 

“i’m not, i had one glass before you got here. answer my question.” her voice is lustful and inquisitive. 

you know jj wouldn’t lie about being drunk. so all you do is nod gently, feeling almost ashamed. you take another drag of the cigarette before realising it’s the last one. you place the butt of it into the ashtray and help yourself to another cigarette, smoking it faster than usual. 

“how long ago?” jj questions after a short while, almost as if she’s been debating what to say. 

“i’ve been sleeping with and dating girls since i was about sixteen. i think the last one i had sex with was a few weeks back. why do you want to know?” you respond, following up with another drag of the cigarette and leaning to grab the glass of scotch. you finish it in one go. 

“how is it for you with women?”

“it’s… i don’t know how to explain it to be honest. not without it sounding like a cliche.” another drag of the cigarette, filling your mouth with smoke before you allow it to flow out freely. “it’s more gentle and understanding, y’know? with men, it’s just the process of them getting off. but with women it’s a joint thing.” you finish your cigarette and place the end in the ashtray as you did before, small pieces of ash flying around the room as you do so. 

your eyes trail back to jj, whose eyes are darting between your eyes and lips, and up and down your body. you realise you could be about to make a terrible mistake but you say ‘fuck it’ and close the distance between you both, a collision of lips and teeth. to your surprise, and arousal, she kisses you back with just as much force. your main worry was whether she’d reciprocate your feelings but it seems like for now she does. 

after a few short moments of kissing awkwardly across the sofa, jj pulls away, breathlessly. you stare at her and her eyes are all but black, considering most traces of the crystal blue of her iris are completely gone. surprisingly for you, after the moment of catching her breath, she climbs into your lap with one leg at either side of you. she tangles her long fingers into your hair as she drags you in to kiss her again and you’re more than happy to reciprocate. you find yourself moaning into the kiss as she swipes her warm tongue along your bottom lip, which you immediately grant access to. you place your hands on her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. 

she trails her lips from yours down to your neck where she makes light work of completely obliterating the skin there. the pain is pleasurable rather than uncomfortable but you know you’ll have to wear a turtleneck to work on monday. she bites down against your pulse point which drags a low, loud moan from your throat. your fingers dip under jj’s shirt and you rake blunt fingernails against her back before removing it from her completely. it’s now your turn to mark her, you decide, as you suck on her collarbone to develop a dark purple lovebite. it feels so teenage-like, covering her in hickeys, but it turns you on and seems to do the same for her; the key indicator of this is the fact that each time you bite down, she grinds her hips into yours and tugs your hair that tiny bit harder. 

you decide that maybe jj’s sofa isn’t the best place to fuck her senseless, so you pick her up to take her to the bedroom. to your surprise, she lets herself down after you’ve merely walked a few paces and instead she pins you against the wall. you hit it quite hard as she slammed you into it, but you don’t seem to mind. she kisses you again before biting down on your bottom lip to draw blood, and then pulling away. your expression is that of confusion to begin with but she then pulls the oversized button up off you and dips her hand underneath your tank top. she roughly grabs your left breast and you feel your nipple become all but painfully hard at her touch. she digs her nails in, carving crescent moons into the soft, sensitive skin there and it sends heat straight between your legs. 

with her free hand, she gets a soft grip on your neck, looking at you to ask for consent before she squeezes. you nod to indicate you’re essentially fine with whatever she wants to do to you. somehow the craziest part of the day hasn’t been making out with jj - no, being choked by her is far stranger but you’re not complaining. she begins to toy with your nipple, rolling it between your finger and thumb. you release a strangled moan as she does so, and she smirks. you’re basically fuelling her to carry on. you begin to get worried because you know that if she doesn’t hurry up you’re going to come from this stimulation alone. 

you bite back another moan and jj finally covers your lips with hers. it’s passionate, sure, but it’s also affirming that this isn’t just sex to her. you just count yourself lucky you got this. 

jj releases your throat from her grasp and places that hand on your other breast, gripping it in the same way she did before. her other hand trails down your body and it feels to you like it might be on fire. like you yourself might be on fire. her fingers are climbing impossibly lower down your body until they settle at their destination. she toys with the waistband of your shorts before popping the button and sliding her hand inside. the experience is godly - you never expected jj to be so dominant and you’re not one to complain. you let out a trembling breath as she toys with your underwear before sliding her fingers beneath the thin, virtually soaking wet, fabric. 

“all for me?” she whispers against your lips and all you can do is nod. she teases the soaked curls with her fingertips and you shudder, before two fingers trail to your clit. immediately your knees want to give way but you persist, not wanting to lose out on any of this moment if you can avoid it. you groan into her mouth as her finger rubs along a particularly sensitive spot, sliding along the wetness there. at this, she applies more pressure and quickens her pace as you know she knows just how close you are. you’re once again trying to scratch up her back, to no avail considering your lack of nails.

“jj, i’m so close,” you whimper against her lips and you feel her smirk. her pace and pressure both increase again, as well as her grip on your nipple. you do everything you can to stop the floodgates breaking, but it’s becoming more and more difficult until she whispers those sultry words:

“come, come for me baby.”

at this, you feel your walls contract with a strangled cry. jj slows her pace down in order for you to ride your orgasm out, and she kisses you slowly and gently. she pulls her hand out of your shorts after a moment of grounding you. pulling your shirt down, she peppers kisses to your lips, before leading you back to the sofa with her. you help yourself to a cigarette, hands and legs both shaking as you spark it and watch the smoke dissipate once more. 

you look up and smile at jj, who has draped her leg over yours after sitting down. whatever you needed to talk to her about is gone now. jj fucked it out of you. you take a shaky breath and exhale it before smoking some more. 

you don’t care what happens, because at least you got tonight.


End file.
